ERROR
by Marni Jung
Summary: "apa maksut mu eoh? Kau pikir aku buta?" / " MATI KAU SHIM CHANGMIN!" jaejoong yang tersadar langsung menggepalkan tangannya / "JAEJOONG AWAS" dan dalam hitungan detik 'CUUPPPP' / YUNJAE slight WonJae / YAOI. BL
1. Chapter 1

-ERROR-

.

.

.

Meja makan besar yang Nampak diduduki oleh dua orang _namja_ tampak sunyi. Keduanya sibuk makan dengan khidmat sampai salah seorang _namja _diantaranya bersuara karena jengah dengan kesunyian yang terjadi.

"_hyung.._" ucap _namja_ itu takut-takut, yang dipanggil tetap melanjutkan makan tanpa berniat sedikitpun merespon apa yang diucapkan seseorang disebrangnya.

" _hyunggg_.." sekali lagi _namja_ yang berparas cantik tersebut mencoba keberuntungannya tapi tetap no respon. Namja bermata doe eyes tersebut mulai berdecak kesal

" YA _HYUNG_ AKU MEMANGGIL MU! Kau tuli apa begimana hah?"

"jung jaejoong jangan berteriak ketika makan. Itu tidak sopan" desis _namja_ yang sedari tadi memasang wajah stoic nya kepada _namja_ cantik yang baru kita ketahui bernama Jung jaejoong tersebut

Jaejoong meletakan sendok makannya dengan sebal " kau mengacuhkan ku _hyung_" jaejoong berkata sambil mempoutkan imut bibir cherrynya

"aku sedang marah jung jaejoong" namja tampan tersebut tetap melanjutkan makannya tanpa berniat menoleh kearah namja cantik didepannya yang sedang memasang wajah imut

"ayolah _hyung_ aku sudah besar wajarkan kalau aku pergi dan diantar pulang teman laki-laki ku"

"aku tidak pernah membatasi kau berteman dengan siapa saja jae tapi ini bener-bener keterlaluan semalam kau dicium olehnya. Demi tuhan jae dia itu _namja_!" _gotcha namja_ bermarga sama dengan jung jaejoong tersebut menatap tajam jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya malas.

"YA hyung kau salah paham"

"apa maksut mu _eoh_?! Kau pikir aku buta?!"

"aish hyung itu cuman melihat sekilas" ujar jaejoong jengah

"aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira jae. Aku melihat sendiri kalau kau berciuman dengannya didepan rumah kita" jung yunho_ namja_ bermata musang tersebut tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya.

'Hah' jaejoong menarik nafas perlahan dan memulai aksi mari-bercerita-sampai-hyung-pabbo-ini-paham "_hyung_ ku yang tampan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi begini…"

* * *

#flashback

Jaejoong berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya sambil menaruh ponselnya ditelinganya. Sambil menunggu telpon tersambung dia sibuk menatap kebawah yang lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada melihat keadaan sekitar yang tampak sepi karna memang jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat 30 menit, hanya sebagian kecil siswa yang masih terlihat di high school tohoshinki

"_yeoboseo_" ujar suara disebrang sana akhirnya

"YAH _hyung_ kau jadi menjemput ku tidak hah? Demi tuhan _hyung_ aku sudah menunggu mu dari 30 menit yang lalu kau tau? Dan kenapa kau baru mengangkat telpon dari ku sekarang? Sebenarnya kau ada dimana hah? " Tanya jaejoong non stop

"jae_ mianhae ne_ hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu. Ponsel _hyung_ tertinggal dimobil tadi dan _hyung _baru menyadarinya ketika akan menghubungi mu. _Hyung _ada rapat penting mendadak dikantor dan tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" ujar yunho sedikit cemas dari suaranya

"kenapa_ hyung_ tidak bilang dari tadi?! Aish _jinjja _hyung benar-benar. Aku sudah lelah menunggu mu kau tau?!" jaejoog mulai menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Itu sudah biasa terjadi jika jung jaejoong kita yang cantik sedang dalam mode kesal

"_mianhae_ jae _mianhae_. Dan jangan menghentak-hentakan kaki mu jae. Itu akan membuatmu dalam bahaya"

"kau berlebihan _hyung_. Yasudah aku naik bus saja. Lain kali kau harus menghubungiku lebih awal kalau tidak bisa menjemputku._ Arraseo_?"

"_ne arraseo _baby joongie"

"YAH jangam panggil aku baby aku sudah besar kau pikir aku bayi yang baru lahir aish _jinjja_. Yasudah bye" jaejoong dengan seenak jidat yoochun (?) mematikan sambungannya tanpa menunggu respon dari hyung satu-satunya tersebut. Dan berkilo-kilo meter disana jung yunho hanya mendengus sebal melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya yang mematikan sambungan seenaknya

* * *

-ERROR-

"jaejoong _hyung_ kau sedang apa?" seorang _namja _yang setelah ditelusuri bernama Shim Changmin kapten basket di tohoshinki high school dan salah satu seorang flower boy disana bertanya kepada jaejoong yang sedang duduk di halte bus dari dalam mobil sport miliknya.

"aku sedang menunggu kereta. Sudah tau aku sedang menunngu bus kenapa pake bertanya huh" ucap jaejoong seperti orang lagi PMS. Changmin hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya itu

"mau ku antar _hyung_?" tawarnya

"gimana yah ? sebenarnya aku malas pulang dengan mu tp sepertinya kau akan memaksa sampai kiamat jadi aku mau. Tapi sebelum kau mengantar ku pulang kau harus mentraktir ku steak di restoran mu. Kau tau aku sangat lapar. Bagaimana?" kata-kata jaejoong membuat flower boy kita menganga dengan tidak elitnya. ayolah jung jaejoong siapa pula yang memaksamu,_ jinjja._

Dan disinilah jung jaejoong sekarang direstoran mewah milik keluarga changmin. Ayolah perlu kalian ketahui keluarga Shim merupakan salah satu konglomerat dikorea selatan. Selain di bidang restoran mereka juga merambah bisnis departemen store dan hotel bintang lima dimana-mana. See? Lihat betapa kayanya flower boy kita ini. Oke mari balik ke pokok utama

" _hyung_ bagaimana kalau kita ketaman bermain setelah ini. Kau tau aku butuh refreshing agar otak ku kembali seperti semula gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun pabbo itu" sambil mengunyah makanan changmin berujar, bukan rahasia lagi kalo _namja _jangkung ini sangat menyukai makanan yang dianggap hidup matinya.

"kau pikir aku bocah berumur lima tahun yang suka ke taman bermain. Dan apa-apan kembali seperti semula ? jadi selama ini otakmu sedang lengser? Astaga ini petaka. Cho kyuhyun benar-benar manakjubkan " jaejoong mendramatisir keadaan. changmin berdecak sebal

"YAH kau fikir aku apa eoh? jangan menyebut _namja_ mengerikan itu"

"kau kenapa? kalah game lagi? hahaha" jaejoong tertawa nista dihadapan changmin "tapi menurut ku ke taman bermain boleh juga. Aku punya waktu hanya dua jam kau tau aku sangat sibuk kan. Yasudah ayo kita berangkat " dengan santainya jaejoong melenggang keluar meninggalkan changmin kita yang belum selesai makan

"ck kenapa aku bisa tahan berteman dengannya. Dasar tidak tau diri. YA _hyung _tunggu aku"

* * *

-ERROR -

Setelah dua jam di lotte world dengan mencoba semua permainan menantang yang membuat orang phobia ketinggian akan muntah-muntah ditempat. Tapi tidak dengan kedua namja ini. Mereka malah terlihat begitu menikmati semua permainan yang ada. Sekarang mereka sedang bersantai sambil mengistirahatkan diri sambil menikmati ice cream yang merupakan makanan favorite jaejoong di bangku taman sekitar. tiba-tiba changmin mendapatkan telepon. Jaejoong yang sedang asyik dengan ice creamnya tidak begitu mempedulikan changmin.

"hyung mianhae ne. aku harus menjemput yeojachingu ku yang baru. Dia barusan menelpon. Kau pulang sendiri yahhh" jurus puppy eyes changmin yang gagal mulai diluncurkan

"hmm yasudah kalo beg- APA? Lalu aku pulang begimana? Kau suruh aku ngesot dari sini kerumah eoh?" jaejoong mendelik kesal

"hyung gimana lagi. Kau tau sendiri aku dan Victoria baru jadian kemarin masa aku tidak menjemputnya"

" aku . tidak . peduli" ucap jaejoong penuh penekanan. Changmin dibuat pusing olehnya dan mulai berfikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari situasi ini, ayolah changmin cukup tau diri untuk tidak membuat sahabatnya pulang dengan berjalan kaki, changmin masih ingin hidup asal kalian tau. dan dia tidak mungkin mengantarkan jaejoong pulang dahulu itu akan makan waktu lama bisa-bisa _yeojachingu_ nya akan mengamuk-ngamuk tidak jelas. percayalah _yeoja_ itu lebih mengerikan daripada _namja_ yahh kecuali Jung Jaejoong dan Cho kyuhyun tentunya

Ketika changmin mengedarkan pandangan ditaman dia melihat seorang_ namja_ yang dikenalnya dan_ gotcha_ akhirnya dikepalanya muncul lampu neon 1000watt.

" HYUNG SIWON HYUNG" teriak changmin sambil berlari mengejar namja yang kita tau bernama siwon itu. Setelah berhasil dia menarik paksa siwon ke jaejoong

"jaejoong _hyung_ berhubung aku tidak bisa mengantar mu pulang maka kau pulang saja dengan siwon _hyung_ ne? kau kenal dengan dia kan? Ayolah masa kau tidak kenal dengan _hyung_ku. Oh shit aku sudah terlambat. Oke siwon _hyung _aku titip jaejoong _hyung_. Tolong antarkan dia dengan selamat. Bye _hyung_" changmin langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum siwon dan jaejoong menangkap apa maksud perkataannya yang panjang itu

" MATI KAU SHIM CHANGMIN!" jaejoong yang tersadar langsung menggepalkan tangannya

* * *

-ERROR -

"_hyung gomawo_ ne sudah mengantarku. Ini gara-gara changmin pabbo hyung jadi direpotkan Ish dasar bocah tidak tau diri kalau besok ketemu akan aku jadikan makanan jiji"

"_gwaenchana_ jae-ah aku senang bisa mengantarmu"

Saat ini jaejoong dan siwon sudah ada didepan rumah jaejoong

"kau tidak mau mampir dulu _hyung_?" jaejoong mencoba basa basi, hayolah guys mana bisa jaejoong langsung menyuruh siwon langsung pulang bisa jatuh image dia secara siwon telah berbaik hati mau mengantarkan dia sampai rumah dengan selamat

"ani jae-ah gomawo. aku langsung pulang saja"

"yasudah hyung aku masuk dulu yah kalau begitu" jaejoong berkata sambil berjalan mundur menaiki tangga. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"JAEJOONG AWAS" dan dalam hitungan detik

'CUUPPPP'

Bibir jaejoong dan siwon bertemu, butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya menyadari posisinya yang mana terlihat siwon memegang pinggang jaejoong dan jaejoong memegang leher siwon. Sampai siwon menyadarinya lebih awal dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"hmm jae-ah _mianhae_" ucap siwon dengan pipi bersemu salah tingkah

"_g- gwaenchana hyung _malah aku yang harusnya minta maaf. _Mianhae _hyung dan _gomawo _sudah menyelamatkan aku" wajah jaejoong serasa terbakar. Ayolah jaejoong itu salah satu berandalan disekolahnya masa gara-gara itu dia merona. Hah sungguh dia mengutuki dirinya yang ceroboh

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

"N-ne hati-hati hyung"

Dan didalam rumah besar itu seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

#flashback end

**TBC/END**

**Annnyeong ^^ aku newbie disini. Ini fiction pertama yang aku tulis. Hihi maaf kalo aneh maklum masih belajar. Anggap aja chapter 1 ini prolog yah ^^ Mohon kritik dan saran ****dan mohon reviewnya mau dilanjutin apa tidaknya. Gomawo^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**ERROR**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Author : Marni Jung**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt Comfort**

**Cast : Yunjae! And Other Cast **

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL! **

**.**

**- ERROR -**

**.**

Akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di sekolah dengan selamat. Yah meski tadi pagi Jaejoong harus menguras tenaga lebih untuk menjelaskan perihal asal muasal ciuman tidak sengajanya dengan Siwon kepada Hyung semata wayangnya.

Blush... Blush...

Wajah Jaejoong mendadak memerah jika mengingat hal itu. Asal kalian tau saja Jaejoong itu sangat mengidolakan Siwon. Dulu saat Jaejoong ditingkat pertama SHS, Siwon berada di tingkat akhir. Siwon juga merupakan mantan kapten basket di sekolah, yang sekarang posisi itu di pegang oleh Changmin.

Siwon memang sepupu Changmin tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah dekat dengan dirinya. Mereka sempat berkenalan sekali saat ulang tahun Changmin.

Jaejoong juga sering menonton pertandingan-pertandingan Siwon. Sampai hari kelulusan Jaejoong kehilangan jejak siwon. Yang dia tahu Siwon mendapatkan beasiswa di Amerika. Makanya dia sangat kaget dan senang sekaligus ketika kemarin siwon tiba-tiba datang dan mengantar dirinya pulang. Jangan lupakan ciuman tidak sengaja itu.

"Hyungggggg!" Terdengar pekikan panjang menginstrupsi jalan Jaejoong menuju kelas.

Namja cantik itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kyaaaa Hyung! Wait me!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Shim!" Jaejoong berbalik dan memandang Changmin dengan tajam.

Changmin menyengir polos seperti tidak ada masalah yang terjadi.

"Hehe. Waeyo hyung? Kau sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang buruk!"

Jaejoong memandang malas Changmin. Berbalik dan melangkah kembali dengan cepat menuju kelasnya.

"Kenapa dia? Apa dia sedang PMS?"

Oh Shim, sepertinya dirimu melupakan kesalahan yang kau buat kemarin.

**-ERROR-**

"Jung Yunho datangggg!" teriakan seseorang berhasil membuat para yeoja berteriak histeris.

Dan dalam seketika koridor Kampus langsung membuat dua barisan. menyisahkan jalan tengah untuk sang flower boy, Jung Yunho.

Jung Yunho berjalan dengan angkuh. Pakaian yang di gunakan semi formal. Kaos Vneck dilapisi Jas Trendy *inget jas yang sering dipakai Lee minho di BBF*. Celana jeans berbrand mahal. Dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam bertengger indah dimata musangnya. Satu lagi, Tas punggung keluaran terbaru, limited edition yang hanya disangkutkan dipundaknya sebagian.

"Kyaaaa.. Yunho oppa sangat tampan seperti biasanya!"

"Lihat! Tas yang digunakan itu, tas yang hanya di produksi 10buah didunia! Wah!"

"Yunho oppa, Jadilah pacarku!"

"Dia sangat keren!"

Yah seperti itulah hari-hari yunho dikampusnya. Saat ini dia berada di semester 4 jurusan Bisnis di Cassiopeia University, Universitas terbesar di Korea selatan.

Jangan heran kenapa yunho sangat popular. Selain tampan, pintar dan kaya. Jung Yunho adalah Ceo dari Jung's Corp. Dia memang sudah menjabat sebagai Ceo muda sejak dirinya berada di tingkat 2 SHS. Mengingat orang tua dirinya dan Jaejoong telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun yang lalu. Sejak itulah dia mengambil alih bisnis keluarganya. Tidak mungkin dia akan diam saja. Apalagi dia memiliki Jaejoong. Dia selalu bertekad untuk membahagiakan dan menjaga Jaejoong segenap hati.

Sebenarnya tanpa kuliah pun Jung Yunho tetap menjadi Ceo. Hanya saja dia ingin lebih mendalami bisnis. Dia tidak ingin kalah bersaing dengan Perusahaan yang lain. Percayalah, dunia bisnis itu sangat kejam.

Setelah melewati barisan fansnya yang panjang akhirnya dirinya dapat duduk manis di kelas Manajemen Bisnis nya.

Yunho mengambil posisi duduk paling depan. Namja bermata musang ini mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil menunggu kedatangan dosen.

Dia mulai mengetik pesan singkat kepada sang dongsaeng tercinta.

_'Jae baby'_

Tak lama ponselnya bergetar.

_'Aku sedang pelajaran , Hyung! Jangan ganggu aku!'_

Yunho tersenyum membaca balasan pesan dari dongsaengnya. Adiknya itu memang suka seenaknya.

**- ERROR -**

"Hyunggggg! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku terus-terusan?"

"Diam, Shim! Aku sedang malas melihat mukamu yang menyebalkan!"

"Salahku apa, Hyung?" Wajah Changmin benar-benar bingung saat ini. Jelas saja dia bingung. Jaejoong mengacuhkan dirinya seharian.

"Kau masih bertanya salahmu, Hah?!" Aura sekitar Jaejoong berubah menyeramkan.

"Aku memang merasa tidak punya sa- Ah! Aku ingat!" seperti mendapat hidayah akhirnya Changmin mengingat kesalahannya.

Mendadak wajahnya pias, kesalahannya kemarin benar-benar fatal. Matilah kau Shim Changmin!

"Waeyo? Kau sudah mengingatnya, eum?" Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat mengerikan saat ini.

"Ah itu.." Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mianhae, Hyung ne! Aku kemarin benar-benar dalam keadaan super darurat!" Changmin memasang wajah melas andalannya.

"Darurat katamu? Demi yeoja sialan itu kau berani-beraninya meninggalkan aku sendirian ditaman bermain, Shim! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Rasakan ini!"

Jaejoong mulai menjambak rambut kebanggaan Changmin dengan brutal. Kejadian tersebut sukses menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para Siswa yang berada disekitar kantin. Jaejoong memang mengerikan. Dia tidak memandang itu sahabat ataupun temannya. Dia akan sangat brutal saat seseorang telah membuat moodnya turun.

"Akh.. Hyung.. Hentikan..!" Changmin mencoba melepaskan tangan jaejoong.

"Tidak akan! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Shim! Rasakan rasakan!" Jaejoong makin menjadi-jadi memutar-mutarkan kepala changmin kekiri dan kekanan.

"Aigoo... Ini sakit hyung.. Akh.."

"Sekali lagi kau lakukan itu padaku, akan ku botakkan kepalamu!" Jaejoong melepaskan jambakkannya. Dan mulai meninggalkan kantin dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakan. Semengerikannya namja cantik itu, dia tetap sangat imut apabila bertingkah seperti itu.

Changmin mengusap kelapanya yang terasa sakit. Beberapa rambutnya pasti rontok. Jaejoong benar-benar mengerikan!

BLITZ..

Kilatan kamera mengagetkan Changmin. Dia mencoba melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Hahaha, wajahmu saat ini sangat mengerikan, Min!"

"Ya! Apus foto itu, Kyu!"

Yah, itu adalah kyuhyun. Sahabat sekaligus rival terberat Gamenya.

"Tidak semudah itu! Sangat sulit mendapatkan wajah seorang Changmin dalam keadaan terpabbonya. Hahaha" Kyuhyun masih tertawa nista.

"Kembalikan ku bilang!"

"Eits! Kau mau?" Kyuhyun mulai menggoyang-goyangkan Kamera SLR nya didepan wajah Changmin. "Tangkap aku kalau bisa! Mehrong :p"

Kyuhyun berlari kencang meninggalkan Changmin.

"GO TO HELL, CHO KYUHYUN!" Changmin berteriak keras menggunakan suara oktaf tertinggi miliknya.

Para siswa hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan ketiga flower boys mereka. Jangan heran mereka memang sering begitu apabila bersama.

**- ERROR -**

Jaejoong masih menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia sangat sebal apabila mengingat Changmin lebih memilih yeoja sialan itu daripada dirinya. Namja cantik ini tidak bisa diabaikan! Seumur hidupnya dia selalu di prioritaskan. Makanya dia sangat kesal ketika Changmin lebih memilih yeoja itu.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Langkah kaki jaejoong berhenti ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Dia menengok dan menemukan namja berlesung pipit sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Loh? Siwon hyung?" Jaejoong merutuki kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu sambil menunjuk siwon pula. Aigoo!

Dia langsung menurunkan tangannya segera.

"Eum, M-mianhae, Hyung." Jaejoong berujar gugup.

"Gwaenchana. Kenapa kau menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti tadi. Sepertinya kau sedang kesal, eum?"

Bibir Jaejoong sedikit maju dengan pipi yang di gembungkan. Ah dia sangat imut sekarang.

"Aku masih kesal dengan Changmin, Hyung!"

"Aigoo kau masih kesal karna masalah kemarin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu.

"Sudahlah Jae. Jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Itu hanya masalah kecil. Mungkin Changmin memang sedang buru-buru." Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong makin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, "Kyaaaa, jangan acak-acak rambutku, Hyung!"

"Ah mianhae mianhae. Sini ku rapikan kembali." Siwon mulai memperbaiki tatanan rambut Jaejoong.

Degub jantung Jung Jaejoong mulai tidak wajar. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan siwon bisa membuat kesehatan jantungnya bermasalah.

"Sudah, Sudah tidak perlu! Biar aku yang merapikannya sendiri saja."

Jaejoong mulai merapikan rambutnya sendiri. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan jaejoong. Menurut dia, jaejoong sangat Cute.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pulang jae-ah?"

"Aku sedang menunggu jemputanku. Hyung sendiri kenapa bisa ada disekolahku?"

Astaga Jung jaejoong sekolah mu juga sekolah siwon dulu. Ck dasar namja cantik satu ini.

"Ah tadi aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Oh! Begitu yah hyung!"

Tak lama terdengar ringtone ponsel jaejoong berbunyi.

"Sebentar yah, Hyung. Aku mengangkat telepon dulu." Terlihat siwon mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyungie!"

"..."

"Ah kau sudah sampai? Baiklah aku akan kedepan sekarang."

"..."

"Ne."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Jaejoong berbalik melihat siwon.

"Hyung, seperti aku harus pulang. Hyungku sudah menunggu didepan!"

"Oh begitu. Aku antar sampai depan yah?"

"Baiklah, hyung! Kajja!"

**- ERROR -**

Yunho tampak menikmati lagu yang sedang diputar dimobil audi miliknya. Mata musang itu langsung memicing ketika melihat adik kesayangannya sedang berjalan dengan seorang namja. Dan itu jelas bukan Changmin maupun Kyuhyun.

Semakin dekat bayangan namja itu semakin jelas. Astaga seperti yunho mengingat namja itu.

"Dia kan yang semalem mencium, baby Jaejoong!  
Kenapa dia bisa berada disini! Sial!"

Yunho langsung membuka pintunya kasar dan berjalan menghampiri kedua namja yang belum menyadari kedatangannya.

'EHEM'

Yunho berdehem keras. Memaksa kedua namja itu menghentikan obrolannya.

"Ah, Yunho hyung!" Jaejoong langsung melangkah menghampiri hyung tercintanya.

"Hyung! Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Oh iya Siwon hyung aku pamit pulang dulu. Gomawo sudah mengantarkan aku!"

Jaejoong membungkuk hormat sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

Siwon membalas bungkuk "iya sama-sama Jae-ah. Sampai bertemu kembali."

Yunho berdecih mendengar kata-kata siwon. Sebelum meninggalkan siwon, Yunho sempat melirik siwon dengan tajam.

Mobil yang ditumpangi duo Jung mulai melaju meninggalkan perantaran sekolah.

Siwon tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dan jangan lupakan. Seringai-an mengerikan tercetak jelas diwajah tampan milik Siwon.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW**?

.

.


End file.
